Doctor's Note
by Verse Ranger
Summary: After all the excitement of dealing with the Orion women, Phlox finishes up his medical log, and ruminates on an odd medical anomaly from the incident. Trip and T'Pol are discussed, but don't appear in person.


After all the excitement of dealing with the Orion women, Phlox finishes up his medical log, and ruminates on an odd medical anomaly from the incident. Trip and T'Pol are discussed, but don't appear in person.

**Disclaimers**

_Star Trek: Enterprise_ and its characters are copyright CBS/Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended by me. This work is solely for the purpose of entertainment and is not for profit.

**Acknowledgements**

This is un-betaed. Originally posted in the "Deleted Scenes" thread at Delphic Expanse.

**Doctor's Note**

Phlox sat wearily at his desk, trying to finish up the last of his administrative responsibilities before the stimulants wore off. "Computer, continue Chief Medical Officer's log, current incident report update." The computer chirped, indicating it had started recording as ordered. "As noted in my previous entry, I completed administering the pheromone neutralizing agent to the affected crew. Captain Archer, not surprisingly, insisted on ensuring the entire crew had been treated before he would let me administer the medication to him. This is yet another testament to his dedication to the welfare of his entire crew, and his faith in the command abilities of Commander T'Pol, who was unaffected by the Orion females' pheromones due to her Vulcan physiology."

The doctor hesitated a moment before continuing, but finally began speaking again "There is one odd medical anomaly to this incident that I have not been able to identify the cause for. One of the human crewmembers was not affected by the pheromones. Commander Tucker, the acting Chief of Engineering, a thirty-four year old male in good health… (_despite his tendency to over work, under nourish, and accidentally injure himself_ Phlox thought, but refrained from speaking), exhibited no symptoms what so ever. Commander Tucker is here on temporary transfer from the _Columbia_, so it is possible that some environmental factor on that ship served as a form of prophylactic inoculant, but I find that an implausible answers, as the two ships are essentially identical."

Shifting uncomfortable in his chair, Phlox paused again briefly, hesitating to make a permanent record of the thoughts he was about to relate. But professionalism forced him to continue. Though he resolved he would try to cut off any future external investigation if at all possible. "The only other possible explanation seems just as unlikely. When previously assigned to _Enterprise_, Commander Tucker was receiving intermittent therapeutic Vulcan neuropressure from Commander T'Pol for purposes that are detailed in his medical file. But those sessions ceased some time ago, and given the nature of the procedure, I see no indication that simply receiving such treatment would impart any lasting physiological changes that would render Commander Tucker immune. As he is scheduled to return to _Columbia_ in the next 24 hours, this may remain an unsolved medical mystery. I do plan to bring up the issue with Commander T'Pol, once I have an opportunity, to see if she can help clarify the situation in any way."

A sudden wave of sadness came over him. "Computer, pause recording." As the computer chirped its obedience, Phlox let a sad little smile come across his face. Perhaps it was just the effect of the stimulants he'd been using to keep himself awake wearing off he thought. But deep down he knew better. _Such a pity, that two such bright and compatible young people should have let their superficial differences get between them. _ The doctor took a deep breath, but his sadness only deepened. _ Yes, it must be the exhaustion catching up with me, best to finish up and prepare for a good rest._ "Computer, resume recording… I anticipate the majority of the crew will be mostly recovered within 12 to 24 hours, with only a few lingering symptoms for the next few days. Some of the more virile or fertile members of the crew may require more time, as the Orion pheromones seem to target them specifically. I have remained awake with the assistance of a rather strong dose of stimulants for the six hours since I administered the final treatment to ensure there are no severe allergic reactions. Now, rather than spend the time and effort to develop a pheromone neutralizing agent for Denobulan physiology, I shall simply take a short, 2 day hibernation, which should give my body time to recover from the symptoms sufficiently to resume duty without the aid of stimulants. Computer end incident log entry."

The Denobulan doctor would not have been nearly so sad if he had been aware of the conversation between the two bright and compatible young people which had transpired just a few meters down the corridor from his sickbay six hours earlier.

**Author's Notes: **This was originally conceived at an opening framing scene for a much longer project. I may yet get to that project, but for now, this is just a little stand alone.


End file.
